When The Game Gets Deadly
by Chromaticrainbow
Summary: Amber must face destiny and grab hold of her powers and life to gain the thing she wants the most, to be loved. I guess my story kinda sux, BUT I KNOW MORE PEOPLE THEN 5 READ MY STORY! *ahem* sorry bout that. I'm not feeling well but ne way, R&R!! thanx!!
1. Default Chapter

when the game gets deadly  
  
A/N:I might not know how to spell but I can make one hell of a story!! Ok so this has been done yet I am not afraid to do it!  
  
I've been waiting for a story for the longest time!! Yay!! I finally found somthing wroth while to write! no if only I could get my head out of my ass to study and lurn how to write then we'll all be just peachy! On with the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer:I own nothing! nothing I say! BWAHAHAHAHAH- domnit! thats nothing to laugh about! ok never mond! now on with the story!!!  
  
"Tis the thing they can not feel,  
  
Tis the thing that can not be real!  
  
What will happen when we're never more?  
  
we'll take some one with us when we hit the floor!"  
  
the poes of hyrule sang, Laughing..  
  
'What happen to me?' the young boy of ten thought to himself. 'One minute I was playing around being a normal kokiri, then The princesse of Hyrule came up to me and said, "Link don't you remember anything of what happened?" then she told me a whole bunch of things and said the I saved Hyrule from near distruction!' He mentaly screamed(no not mentaly insainly,Mentaly as in- well you know.) ' I still do not under stand. Even after she explained to me.. It's to quiet.. Wern't the poes having a celibration?' He thought looking up twords where the Poes were."Their gone!" He said yet had no idea how they just left like that.  
  
  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
HAHA! Cliff hanger!!! *dirty glares form People in the back round* I was just kidding!!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
  
  
~*Earth*~  
  
"Fuck you you dumb ass hole!!" I sceamed at Nick,  
  
"Maybe I will!" He wispered back to me, grabing me around the waist.  
  
"I'm worning you!!! You don't know what I can do!!"  
  
"Ohhhh Nooooo! I so scared!" He said sarcasem dipping-no ozzing out of his mouth.  
  
"You should be. No get o-MPHHH" He clamped his hand over my mouth before he doged into an ally way, avoiding a teacher.  
  
"MMPHHH" I screamed, yet alas not loude enough for the teacher to hear.  
  
"Well Sweet thing.. how bout a little bit of moistness for my little partner here" He said reluctenly letting me go so he could point to his you- know-whatits.  
  
"Ok" I said moving fowerd while his face showing hunger.  
  
So ever so slowly I walked (or more like stalked) twords him.When I got close enough I kicked in the, Well, you know.  
  
As soon as he fell over and rolled in pain I kicked him again in the guts and then put my foot to his neck and whisperd in his ear.  
  
"Don't ever try that again. Ya hear? Unless you like the pain."  
  
"No, I do not like pain" He sqeuked.  
  
Satisfied, I got out of the alley and on my bike and headed home, Where my one true friend is, My nintendo 64.  
  
Ok heres the story, first off my name is Amber Metania (Met- an-e- ya). I have no real perents. My mother died when I was just born. They said that she was just to friglie to have a child. My father abandoned me, and only the seven hells knows what happened to him after.No one wanted to take me in, so I ran awayI found a person who was not a cold hearted as everyone else. The best thing is, he was a apartment buildeing manager and gave me 8 years off pay cosidering I'm only 10. I found a job and baught myself a N64. I quite my job after that and got another one. and I've been living like that ever sence.  
  
I got home and turned on the game. I finished my homework at school so I could play. I was playing Legend of Zelda: Orcarina of Time. There it was.. Hyrule.. So close yet so very far. I have almost beaten that game and the only person left to beat is ganondork and I'll be done.. The nice relaxing music the beutyfull backround, the shiled and my all praised man, Link.. Link has every thing that I wish for and every thing that I need.. And the thing I envey most about him is that he is loved.. sometimes I still find myself crying in bed. Nick? Oh does nick love me? Sexually yes but nothing more.  
  
I hate Amaricans.. Thats another thing. I was watching somthing on T.V called what Amercans think of Canadiens. Why must we say "Eh?" after every gosh darn sentence. Yes I am Canadien. To Amiracans we are nothing but beer makeing french people.awell.  
  
"Gee the game is going kinda slow today. I wonder whats wrong." I mused.. Then insted of the relaxing music I'm used to hearing, there is another song..  
  
"Tis the thing they can not feel,  
  
tis the thing that can not be real!  
  
we are looking for a new heroien for Hyrule  
  
come, Amber this will be cool!  
  
For the man that brote you in  
  
cares no more and thinks your a sin!  
  
Theres nothing left for you here,  
  
please don't cry not one tear.  
  
For things will change, just a bit,  
  
makes sure you bring a first Aid kit.  
  
what wil happen when he's no more,  
  
we will blame you till he hits the floor!!"  
  
"HOLLY FLYING FUDGING SONS OF PIECES OF BATS CRAP! MY GAME KNOWS MY NAME! ok calmly now. Who wil I be blamed for the death of, where will you take me and why will I be blamed for this mans death? Oh yah and why mush I bring a first aid kit?" I asked feeling very very bewildered.  
  
"Ah my dear wait for me,  
  
I will explain so you will see,  
  
I will tell you never fear,  
  
NOW HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
This time there was only one voice. I'm now expecting somone in gothic type clothes and silly looking hats, I was soooooo right.. Kinda.  
  
"Ah hello m'dear. for my name is sintos, but my friends call me sin. I am a poe!" He said cheerfully.  
  
I looked at him in surprise. What he is going to tell me is going to be good..  
  
"What brings you to this game player sin?" I asked in awe.  
  
"Ah for the gameplayer will soon become the heroein" He said looking queit smug.  
  
"But why me? I mean I'm just a young ten year old who just doesn't seem to fit in, What can I do to save Hyrule?"  
  
"AHA! That m'dear you will have to find out for your self. For you are a speciel girl and was abandond for a reason." He said looking sad "Oh m'dear!! look at the time! I will give u half an hour to pack! Hurry now!" He said watching my clock.  
  
"Uhhhh. Ok." "Oh Yes and m'dear?" He said to me, my pations droping to proably below zero."Yessss" I hissed through clenched teeth. "Do bring a small bag with a first aid kit." He said sounding like a father.  
  
In about 15 minutes I packed every thing I thought I needed. (I kinda thought that due to the considering that I've played the game and he never seemed to change, I didn't bring any type of clothes but the ones that I'm going to where tomowrow.) "Well are you ready?" He asked looking me over and stoped at my wrist. I looked down to what he was looking at and saw my braclet that I never took off. He smiled smugly held my hand and made me go through the T.V..  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ (!.~) (~.~) -^(00)^- (A/N:He he. did you think that was the end of the chappy? HAH UR WRONG!!) 0  
  
"Argg" I mouned. I open my eyes blink a few times to regain my vison(Kinda blury right now). I looked up when I had normal vision and I saw a siluhette of a body sitting in front of a fire.. HEY!! HE STOLE MY BACK PACK!! Hey wait its right there.. Hey whats that light thingy? huh? Oh I get it! This is a dream!! The body seems to be cooking something and it smelll sooooo good!  
  
The all of a sudden the body seemed to have turned his head and shot a seed ir somthing near my body! I quikly tried to move but failed misrably. It missed me by a meter. I turned to him and yelled, "HEY HOT SHOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"  
  
He turned around (I don't know how) and I could tell he was smileing.he walked over to me and went a little further and picked somthing up. "Skull kid. It was just about to attac you." He said bringing a bone up to my face.. lovly.... wait! Did he just say Skull kid? I looked up to him he was right in my face! (Remeber when you get out of lord Jabu-Jabu and princess prick(well I call her that) *Ahem*Ruto is like right in links face? yah that type of senareryo) "*Gulp* *Gasp*" Was all I could do. The person right infront of my face was the one I secretly envey. Link... My only friend on Earth...  
  
"Now that you are awake.. What is your name?" He asked as he tilted his head sideways.  
  
I couldn't tell him my real name so I went with the one that I give all my female charaters.. "Terra Mitsunoki (Mit-to-noki)"  
  
I said gulping another time.. "And where do you come from I'm sure you are not Hylain.." He asked in the same cute type of position. I wasn't about to tell him that either.. This is what I was in dungends and dragons.. so I must stick to that story. "I am from a forbidden vally that is far away from here.. Where I live, there are many evil spirits and is much more mysticle then here Link. For I am the goddess of Stars. I have only revield this to you because for you are the Hero of Time." I said. Mentally I kicked my self be case I probably sounded stupid.. "Did you know you are a horible lier?" he said, "What d-d-d-do y-you m-m-m-mean younge one? I d-d-d- do not t-t-t-tell lies!" I stuterd.. god I suck at telling lies.. "How did you know?" I grouned.. "I didn't!" He said happly. "Damnit.." I mutterd under my breath.. "So whats your real name miss star godesse?" He said playfully. "My name is Amber Mitania. I come from a far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far away ok?"  
  
I said. He seemed to be satisfied. "Go back to sleep Amber I will see you in the morning." He said softly.. I didn't go to sleep I stayed up watching his every move. He then looked tworeds me and walked over.. Uh oh does he know I'm awake? Pretend to sleep,Pretend to sleep,Pretend to sleep......  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Hello? any one there?HELLOOOOO!!!!!?!?!?!? I guess not. ok so R&R. please be honest. don't go round saying you liked it and you hated it. say wha chu got on yer mind.. go ahead! I dare you!! Good bye.  
  
Lina: What about Lina?  
  
Saluna:Me too!!  
  
Kanjuka:I don't really care....  
  
Lina:Kanjuka no nice.... -~_~- Lina gonna cry!  
  
Kanjuka: Awwww common.. I'm sorry for what ever the hell I did. ok?  
  
Lina:YAY *Hugs kan-kun*  
  
() ()  
  
(=';'=)  
  
Â°( )Â° /) #--------  
  
('') ('')  
  
Bunny chan says hey. bye peeps!  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.......  
  
........  
  
.........  
  
..........  
  
...........  
  
............  
  
.............  
  
..............  
  
...............  
  
................  
  
.................  
  
..................  
  
...................  
  
....................  
  
.....................  
  
......................  
  
.......................  
  
whoops. sorry R&R next story will be in Links POV. 


	2. Links turn!

test2When the game gets deadly  
  
A/N:So peeps............................ WAZZZZZZZZUUUUPPP!!!!!?????  
I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6 switch!!hctiws 6,5,4,3,2,1 yzarc gniog ylwols ma I  
MIRROR EFFECT!!TCEFFE RORRIM on with the disclaimer..remialcsid eht htiw no  
  
Disclaimer: Dis,claimer...HEY!! THEIR DISSING ME!! THAT IT!! FOR THIS WHOLE STORY WILL NEVER HAVE A DISCLAIMER!! *Ahem* but sence I don't want my boney ass sued so might as well.. I do not own Any one from LOZ:OOT. on with the story..  
  
~!~!!!!!~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!~!~Link's turn!  
  
I walk over to where Amber was sleeping and looked at her solome face. she was very cute when she was asleep, I had to admit   
that.She was sleeping soundly.. not like princess Zelda.. God can she snore! (A/N:Sorry. I just hate that little bitch too much.) I   
sit down next to her.. suns almost rising.. I shouldn't wake her up.. I thought.. I brush some hair away from her face looked   
down and mumbled "Your too cute to wake up.. might affect your beuty sleep..." I walked away..  
  
She turned around and looked at me.. Her eyes were closed but I knew that she was watching me. I smiled with my   
eyes closed and waved.She then strecthed and mumbled agood morning and told me she would need a wepon cuz lots of bad   
stuff might happen.. I thought about it and I said "I think you right" I went over to her ruffeld with her hair. "We'll leave in 2   
minutes and I'll buy you apropriet clothes." She did look very.. umm how do older people put it? Hot? Oh yes hot..  
But she can't go around looking like that.   
  
  
  
  
*~Clothes discription!! (A/N:This is like at the end of cardcaptors.like kero's corner. But for thoes who don't know what this is.. it is a type of talk show where I discribe the clothes or any type of random things like that. On with clotes discription)  
  
Random-voice-that-comes-out-of-nowhere(RVTCOON): Miss Amber is in a tertle neck with no sleeves with a heart cut out  
just before the clevege, a vest that goes down to her ancles.Blue jeans with red steches and big pocket at the bottem of every  
pant leg.  
End of clothes discription*~  
  
She also pointed out she doesn't want to go to school.. I dunno what school is but it was as funny as hell when she  
woke up and called me mom. I let her go back to sleep for and hour.  
  
We left right after she woke up. "I wanna go to kakariko village." she said unemotianlly. "WHAA? HOW DO YOU   
KNOW WHAT VILAGES THERE ARE?!?I thought you said you came from far far far far far far far- never mind...  
ok lets go.. They have better wepons there then in clastle town." I said.. Kinda freaky you know? Ok there are actually two  
reasons why I don't wanna go there is because there is a better wepon shop there and also I don't like it when the girls  
(especally Princesses Zelda) come all around me and praise me for something I never did!   
  
We got there fine and the wepon shop was at the back and..uhh.. I got wierd looks. So did Amber but she didn't mind.  
I mean girls where practicly shooting daggers at her and she didn't care. Almost like she was used to it... ok never mind..  
I'm going to to to far in her perssonal life.  
  
"Hey link,Ma boy! Ahahaha!" Stupid laugh.. "Got a girl freind?" He asked looking very.. uh..sly shall I put it? Yes, sly.  
"No sir this is my friend, Amber." I said. She was looking around. I followd her line of sight and saw that she suddenly stoped   
at two daggers.   
  
*~Wepon Discription!  
  
RVTCOON: Two gold daggers with a Iron knuckle at the end of a stretchy rope.   
HP take off:36  
Speed:56  
Abillity:Speed Jolt, Iron Hand, Darkness at Heart.  
  
End of Wepon discription~*  
  
"What cha looking for today,Link?" He said looking at Amber. "Somthing for my friend here. She need a wepon..   
You know. I atract truble.Or so people say." I said staring at him. He seemed to back away.   
  
She took the Two daggers and put them on the table. Asked how much, Turned out to be 80 Rupee's. not bad..  
Hmmmm. Whats that? Paper? Gee she really does come far far-- never mind."Uhh I'll pay!" I said before she could do   
anything.  
  
"Hey hun.. sence you not going out with Mr.Hero. Why don't you go-" He didn't get to finish. "Do you know what   
happened last time some one said that to me?" She said, not looking up from a sign she was just reading.. "Uhh.. Did it turn   
out ok, Sweet cheeks?" He asked seemingly nervous.."Gee let me think about that.. Hmmmmmmm. I kicked him in the   
balls,then in the guts,then I thretend to do it again if he doesn't leave me alone.. Gee that turned out pretty well for me." She   
answerd, Still very intrested in the sign..  
  
"Hmm. When does the dundia (Dun-die-ya) Festival start anyways?" She asked now getting away from the sign.  
"Ummmm.Hmmmm.Uhhhh.....Tomorrow." He stamerd."Hey tell ya whut,I'll pay for the stagmers (The dagger things) And I'll  
get you an entry form!" He said. Quiet the polite man he is when he is being thretend by a girl.. A smile formed on her face for   
the second time that day.  
  
"Very good, lad.You go do that for me." She said quiet amused. "M-mam!" He said and went into the back. She then  
turned to me."Well since I don't have rupee's I need to get some.You know a good place, Mr.Hero?" She asked. Knukle to   
her hip. "Well there is the forest temple. other things like that if you want but I do belive that you get money if you win..That   
right?" I said. She looked back down. "and so your right!" She said.   
  
"Here yer are!" Said the owner.He came out and told me that I should enter to. I did. unfortunily it was 200 Rupee's for  
a form and 200 to enter....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry guys but thats it for today.sorry its like mushyy! I like mushy. but he bearly knows her. but I think I'll make it a love at first  
sight thing you know.. By the way she hates him. She found out what type of guy he is.. I'll mention it in the next chapter. and   
I'm sorry bout that. if you could email me and tell me if I can get it off of that then I will..ok! yay! 1 review! When I get another   
I'll write another chapter ok? ohhh!  
Thanks alot Silent Sovereign, I was inspired by ur review! ok! You rock!! ohh! anther chapter! happy days! I'm done now.  
Bye peeps!  
P.S:silent. can u tell me how to fix the review problem? 


	3. Changin, and changeing again. lol.

When The Game Gets Deadly  
A/N:YAY! The next chappy is here! OK we left off with him having to pay 400..YAY! OK. time to explain! never mind.. on with the disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer:No own. just plot..bye bye guilt! Hello story!! Blah blah! on with the story!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The tournaments beginnings. and other things.  
I watched Link as he kinda shifted wight from one foot to another. "Do I have to pay?" He asked. "But you have more money then me!" I said.   
He was just another jerk.. There all the same.. Joke making idiots. He was a big ass hole this morning.. I asked him what we were doing today feeling happy and then, he said "Going up my bum!" and now I don't trust him.  
"Ahahahaha! You? Pay? You saved Hyrule!! Of corse you don't have to pay!!" The man bellowed. "Phew.. OK. Gemmie a form!"   
The man gave him a form and we left. I got my wepeans and I can go to the gerudo's and kick their asses! "Ohhh! can we go to gerudo valley?" Freaked out look again. "What link? do I make you nervous?" I said right in his face. "Uhhh yes, I mean no I mean... I dunno?" He said, blushing.."awwww I make winky-poo blush!?" I said in a moking voice. "I guess we can go to gerudo. but maybe you should change first.." He said. "Ohh alright.. do you know a good place to change?" I asked with an annoyed sigh. "Uhh at my house!" He answered. "OK."  
"Uhh whats the quickest way to get to my house?" He asked himself. "Urrrrrrrrr............ Ohhh! gemmie the orqarina!" I yelled. "Uhhh sure." He said giving me he's instrument. A ^ .. Gee do I need a life (Author:So do I) "A up left, right, left, right." I said quietly to my self, trying to remember the uhh, warp song to the secret forest meadow.   
"Hold on" I said disgusted at the thought of someone touching me. "OK." He said , surprisingly he raped his arm around mine (You know. like when your getting married*Not that I ever did, I just know thins for a fact* you walking down the isle and you have to walk with like your father or something? yah that) I played the song and we got to the stump where Saria was.   
green EWWW. I hate green! We go through the maze to find our selves in a midget town. I got weird looks again. I'm used to it so I don't care. we got up to his house and he just said change. "Kiss my ass!" I exclaimed. "I would but I know you'd kick mine to the next dimension.."He said. Ohhhh. your soooooooo funny... " no Linky-poo I mean LEAVE!where I come from. It is very bad luck to watch a women dress so LEAVE!" I yelled in his ear. "geez you don't have to yell" he said. I started to change. When I was done I look like a village girl  
  
*~Clothes description!  
RVTCOON: She is wereing a skirt that she made on her own. on the apron, there is a triforce and she has a scarf, and her head she has a head band. the skirt was a royal blue and the top was a fuchsia blouse.   
  
Agility:50  
Defense:20  
spacial: A good luck charm on the scarf, the sign of Fire in Japanese.  
  
  
End of Clothes description~*  
  
  
"Uhhh where did you get that?" He asked scanning my body. "nowhere paperclip. Now lets go" I said looking at the peaceful scenery. To think that he caused this peace and he doesn't remember. "Hey Amber, Where did you come from?" he asked. Navigating his way to Gerudo valley. "Like you care?" I asked, sarcasm just dripping from my voice. "oh. But I do. I mean, I want to know where you come from, and what school is, things like that.  
  
I looked up to see the expression on his face. Truth, Serenity, and also confusion. "Well. I come from a place called.." I thought for a minuet just trying to figure out weather or not to tell him the truth."Earth." I said. Just thinking about it makes me wince. Almost cry. But through out my days of 11 years I learned that crying never solves anything.With out noticing, I started to hold on to Link even tighter, And for some un-known reason he said "Are you OK? Your squeezing me," And turned to me. "Not that I mind. just its getting hard to breath." "Sorry." I said looking down. My cheeks were burning up. I wasn't sure why.   
  
"There it is! Gerudo Valley!" He said. We both get off the horse. I don't know how he got the horse. In the game, he doesn't get the horse until he's seventeen! "Stay girl!" He Told Epone. "Can we go some were else with horses after!" I asked. "Yah! there are horses here if you'd like." He said. I walked with him not trusting any of the gerudo's.  
  
"Do you have any proof that you are allowed in here?" She asked. "Well I'm a girl. can I get in?" I asked. I was kinda tanned, and I'm stronger then other girls at school. I have to be...  
  
"Can you fight is the question." She asked in a thinking stance. "Ohh! HELL YAH!" I exclaimed.  
We'll test you. and aren't you the one who saved the world from destruction?" she asked. "I have no mem-" "Yes he is the great link, and I travel with him to make sure I know were I'm going. And he protects me. I'm new here." I said in one breath, trying to make sure that we both get in. "Alright come with me. you need new cloths because you can't fight in that!" She said pointing to my clothes. "OK" I mumbled.   
  
  
~*Clothes discription:  
RVTCOON: She is now wereing a sky blue tube top shirt and those puffy pants that they all where.  
Agillity: 60  
Defence: 20  
Special: Nothing much, just kept the scarf  
~*End of CD  
  
  
"Link. your drooling, its rude." I said. Well, he was. "Sorry." He mumbled. as he wiped the drool of his mouth keeping his eyes on me.  
"Now we all know the tournamet is tomorrow, so if you win this tournament, kid then you get a sort of I guess you could call it passport." She told every one. "OK" " You'll be against our toughest, Kalerana." I looked around.. OMG! I guess thats what you get for being in an all girl sosity.. Sucking of the face of another girl is, OK, but its kinda gross.  
  
  
ALRIGHTY! that was ok. I don't like the ending but hey! I care alot but you know. I can't make this chapter any better. And besides. I have to think up of the tournament rules. I only thought up of the ending. he he. the ending will have an unussual twist! cya peeps! 


	4. dream a little dream of me

When the game gets deadly.  
  
A/N: Well. I'm sorry it took so long my *Loyal* fans... But I had to think of the tournament before we even start her testing! OK so. Hakajigady.. OK so how bout this! You R&R MY story and I yours! even if you say "It sucked." I'll Review. (You won't get one of the best, but hey! if its doing as poorly as mine is then you'll need it!) And I thank those who reviewed my story! You guys helped me get through this! I'll give the details at the bottom. Disclaimer! (BTW: This is awkward cause the last chapter wasn't finished so I have to write this and continue it as Amber's POV) Hope you understand.  
  
Disclaimer: Common.. seriously.. think about this real hard! Do I own LOZ:OoT? Think now..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stand here locked inside my head.. Remembering everything you said. No comfort what so ever.. what if this person is really good? What if I'm not ready? What of its fighting a dragon or something? No no.. can't be a dragon.. dragons were band from Hyrule, were they not?OH NO! WHAT OF THEY WEREN'T?!?!? god would I be in trouble!  
  
"uh think of a song. Think! Think!! Oh I know!"   
father's hands aligned with dirt  
from long days in the fields,  
mothers hands are serving meals,  
in a cafe on main street,  
with mouths to feed,  
just trying to keep clothing on our backs,  
and now I hear about it,  
and how it so bad so bad,  
And its to bad to bad   
to late so wrong,  
so long,  
its to bad and we have no time to rewind,  
lets walk, lets talk.  
you left with out sayin' good bye,  
although I'm sure you tried,  
Tears weld up in my eyes, my voice gets groggy.  
  
you call the house,  
from time to time,  
to make sure we're alive,  
but you weren't there,   
right when I needed you the most,  
and now I dream about it,  
and how its so bad, so bad  
Its to bad to bad, to late so wrong,  
so long,  
It's to bad and we have no time to rewind lets walk lets talk,  
  
then, right when I was getting to the chores again, I heard aplose behind me. I turned around, before I wiped my eyes, And there, I saw the not so 3-D, but real, Link.  
  
"Are you OK? It looked like you were crying." Honesty, concern, and something different, "Yes I'm fine, when are they starting the compition? and.. Did you listen to me sing?" He looked down. "Yes. And you have a very pretty voice.. and they said tomorrow at noon. " Thank god. I let out a sigh of relive. "Uhh. I have a pretty voice?" I asked. looking at him. "Well.. Well. I hope you enjoyed it, cause your not getting another concert," I said nervously.  
  
"I'm fine with that one. Thanks" He said equally nervous.   
"Hello you two, I hope you guys don't mind being in one room, cause we don't have another one." "WHATTT!!!!! EEEEPPPP!" I screamed! What if I said three words when I'm asleep? I mean, The three words? I mean I do! So very much! I've been waiting my whole life just incase my knight in green armer comes along. But know that I know him, I start to think that no one else in the world would be like him.. There I go rambling.. I hate rambling yet thats what I'm doing right now.. "Wait, There are at least sepret beds right?" I asked, hopefully. "Your gonna kill me for this kid, but nope. One room, One bed. Sorry" She said. Now, I'm gonna kill someone..   
"Why aren't you protesting, little hero? Eh linky-poo?" I asked, Last part being play full "Errr. Can you stop calling me that?" He asked now red, could that thing I saw before- "Sure whatever" - Love? no it couldn't be, no one loves me.. I'm just a stupid little girl. Why would he love me? I'm a nobody, But look at him! He's Mr.Perfect, my little hero. But thats only in my dreams.. "I-I uhh. Have to, get some fresh air!" I said as I ran as fast as my legs could take me.   
  
lets see, oh I know!  
  
Ever think of me?  
Ever make anyone blush like you can with me?  
Can you tell me whats happening?  
Why do I feel this way?  
Why do I feel like I fall every time I see you,  
every time you touch me?   
why must I feel this way?  
Is this my destiny?  
Or is it fate?  
Or maybe it's tourture!  
Maybe, just maybe you feel the same way,  
  
Ohhh, whats hapening to me?  
Why must you be with me?   
Why must I acsept your kindness?  
do you love me?  
My song of questions!  
Is the story like this?  
I took your heart and you took mine?  
I hope thats the way it is.  
  
"Whoever you made that song for, I'm sure thats case." I hear behind me. "I'm sure its not. Be sides I made it cause I felt like making it." I said turning around, trying to hide my blush. "Aha! but You sing it to me every night! Does that mean something?" He asked, sounding quiet anxious. " No nothing. It's just a soothing song. Besides, I feel like singing. not just to you but just myself too." I said. Whew. I thought he figuered it out. How embaressing. I felt something on my back, then around my waist. "You know, your a bad lier..heh." He whisperd in my ear." Tell me the truth." He whisperd, this time bearly vauluble."  
  
I uhh.. I love you Link.. And I'm..I'm sorry if you don't feel th-" I got cut off by soft lips on mine. " I love you too Amber."  
  
"What?" I said groggly. I looked around the room and my eyes fell apon the Hero of time, sleeping peacefully beside me.. It was a dream. I stupid dream! It seemed so real! I started to cry softly as I stared lovingly to the person beside me. "It was a stupid dream.. Just a bid old stupid dream.. *sniff* But.. I thought it was real.. *sob* Why couldn't it be real?!?" I yelled silently.. "I'm sorry, if I wake you at all if your awake Link here a song." I said to the person be side me.  
  
wish you knew me,  
wish you notice me,  
I wish you loved me,  
but wished don't come true, love  
just prophisies,  
just things that were meant to be,  
  
I love you dear,   
I just had a dream,  
You called me bad lier,   
I said I love you, for the first time in my life,  
You said that to,  
I know making up songs in the middle of the night is bad,  
but I love you anyway,   
  
If said them would you too?  
the words that starts of with I   
theirs a world in my sighs a world in you eyes   
A wold in our hearts, say them too,  
give me a chance,   
I say them first I love you dearest, now and always,  
Please tell me too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OMG! A song! ok the song on the top called too bad is not me. And the other songs are mine, if you can't tell. What a sad chapter.. I'm gonna cry myself.. aren't I mean? ok so who here thought I would make them fall in love so quikly? Ok I love linky too, but thease things must be done, BTW, I'll do the tounament later. Links turn to do the thingy next. so it will be his point of veiw next.   
  
The rules for the tounament EX:  
card gamefighting  
(1)-- win,   
(2)-- lose   
(1)-- lose  
(4)-- win  
(3)-- lose(4)--Win  
(4)-- win(5)-- lose  
  
(5)-- win  
(6)-- lose  
(5)-- win  
(7)-- lose(4)--Win (4) wins  
(7)-- win(10)--lose  
(8)-- lose  
  
(9)-- lose  
(10)-- win  
(10)-- Win   
(11)-- Lose  
(11)-- win(10)--lose  
(12)-- lose(16)--win  
  
(13)-- lose  
(14)-- win  
(14)-- lose  
(16)-- win  
(15)-- lose   
(16)-- win  
  
OK, first they play a card game kinda like magic cards but more realistic, they use real magic cards, called dundia cards, then is the 3rd round, they fight, only 16 people can enter so this is kinda first come first serve. ok so cya, and E-mail me, or review! (Syaoran_kawai@hotmail.com 


	5. the day of victory

~*When the game gets deadly.*~  
Uhh.. I'm starting to find my nick name lame.. I wanna be Amber.. you should really read this chapter.. I have lots of thing planed for this one!!!  
  
(Last time I was being very mean to Amber. so this time I think it will be the battle between the two.. Not link and Amber.. Amber and yasagiri.)  
  
Disclaimer: *Crowd yells something about not owning Zelda* Gee, you think? NO SHIT SHERLOCK!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The hidden powers within.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up the next morning feeling, wonderful!! Maybe its because of the warmth beside me, or maybe its because I hear the voice of an angle last night. But of corse, that angle is going to be in a battle of many different things today. first the card game and then, the epic battle of the HIGHLY trained Gerudo's. What happens if she losses? I'm sure she won't.She's too good to lose! OK! time for her to learn how to play the game.  
  
"Yo.. Amber? Wake up" I said shaking her slightly. "What.. lovey-dovey thingy is over.. can you give me a break!! I WANNA GO- never mind.. I want to do- uhhh something.. gemmie a Pepsi or something.. mommy... arg! I'm up I'm up!!" She said, getting up.. "Waddya want, Mr.I-can't-let-a-pretty-girl-sleep!" "well I was kinda wondering if you wanted to know the rules for what your about to do." I half asked half told her.  
  
She sat there, with the light shining on her face, making her look, lovely! I took out my cards and she looked at them, questioningly. "These are Dundia cards, the terror force. Now I'm not to sure if you have these were you live, but I'll show you how to play if you don't know how." I offered. Her face brighting, "Teach me, Linkster!" She said jumping off the bed towards me. "Well. Ehem..well you see. There are land cards like, mountains, lakes, swamps, forests, and plains. These cards alow you to use the others." I take out a whole bunch of land cards. Then a card with a circled four((4)) and a skull symbol at the top (AN: Those who play Magic cards the gathering know what I'm talking about.)"This takes up one sacrifice, which means you need to tap one land card and-" She cut me off by putting her finger on lips. "I know.. I played the game at home." She said with a big smile. "OK.. uh by the way.. All those competing in the dundia tournament are sneaky.. Soo, I'll give you these.." I said, pausing alot to make sure she understood.  
  
I gave her tree crystles, one with a saphier, one with an emerald, and one with a ruby. "Are these what I think they are?"She asked me, looking into my eyes. They now have a mixture of three different emotions, confusion, surprise, and curiosity. "These are stones with magical powers. The blue one is nayru's love, the red one is din's fire, and the green one, I guess you don't need." I said as I took it. "Why won't I need it?" She asked."Well, that one is to transport you somewhere, like the beginning of a dungeon, or temple." I explained. "Ohh. OK! Thank you Link!" She thanked me and hugged, and kissed me on the cheek.. "Your welcome." I said with a loving smile.  
  
It's twelve. time for her to fight...  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~(A/N:Sorry. have to switch the POV) Amber.  
I looked at Links deck. Great deck! Might not have the best cards in the world, but hey, thats fine. he has great defense and attack. But some things missing. "My bracelet! It's not here!" I yelled as I looked down at my hand."Oh you mean this?" Asked a fimiller voice in back of me. "Give back my wriest please Link." I pleaded as I turned around. "What you think I'm that mean?" He asked playfully. "I put some good luck balls in the slots. I find them all over! Its amazing what people drop!" He told me as he gave back my wriest ornament." Thank you, Link."   
  
"The time has come to play cards!" The geroudo yelled!   
  
With my deck shuffled, I was ready for this game, because at the end, there is more at steak, then just winning and losing.  
  
I looked at my hand of seven, The elven worrier, three land cards,(Swamp, mountain, and island) and an instant, (That I put in there) Terror, and two enchantment.'The terror card will help allot, but it works on one card only, I'll check which one I'll get rid of..I don't have a forest card so I can't use that, The enchantment that I wanna use is this one.' I thought to my self as I looked at title wave. "I put down title wave card,now I can counter all red attacks." I said triumphantly. "Damnit!" Yelled Yasaragi.. "It looks like your gonna win, Amber," Said one of the geroudo. "She only has reds." Heh heh. "Only one of her card are Black." She said."Shut up!" Yasaragi yelled at the other geroudo. 'now all I have to worry about is her other one. Wait its black! I have something in my deck that can counter black!' I thought to my-self. "End of turn" She mumbled as she picked up, probably some more red cards. 'She throws out cards she thinks is useless.' I thought as I looked at her hand which now had 7 cards in it.  
  
'Oh my god!' I thought as I looked at the next card I picked up.I picked up another card that I put in there.. The lonely angle, Its defense is weak, but its attack is awsome! I picked up another two cards and looked them over.. Now I have the elven worrier, Terror, three enchantment, The lonely angle and a few land cards. "I put down the lonely angle, And now I counter all black cards with a flying element and an attack power of 10 and defense of 5!" I said."I also put down elven worrier, with an attack and defense of 10, AND if you do kill it, then I can put it back in my hand! I now attack you with both cards and you are now, OUTTA THERE!" I yelled in triumph. Every one clapped and aploded at my witty thinking and crowded over me.   
  
"The next part is the battling! Have fun girls!" Said the anoucer happily. "I took out my stagmers and held them the right way. "Now this I can win!" Said the red head.' heh. think again' "Nayru's love!" I yelled as every thing seemed to pause and I did the hand movements that I always see Link do in the game. I winced when I remembered that I'll probably have to go home soon if I keep going at this pace. I saw the blue surond me. When every one else un-paused they all didn't seem to notice that I have a blue force filed. "Begin!" Yelled the Anoucer.  
  
~!~!~!(Quick change for awhile)  
  
Smart girl. She put on the nayru's love on right away.I'm worried though. It wares off after a few minutes. Other people might not see the force filed around her, but I do, because I have the same power as she does and I've used that same one.  
~!~!~!~!~!(Happy?)  
She ran right towards me. I wiggled my finger and shook my head slowly before she tried to hit me. I did a three quarter turn and hit her in the back of the head with my elbow. Then while she was paralyzed I kneed her in stomach, and hit her back with the hilt of my stagmer, and kept doing that for a couple of minutes, when I stopped she was in compleat shock and compleatly out of air. I waited until she was ready and we started fighting with our daggers/stagmers. The clinging sound now repeating in my ear as did it in the air, left, right, left, right. Then when I didn't notice I was going the wrong way and I hit her in the stomach. She winced in pain and I grabbed her hair and whispered, "You know it wouldn't hurt so much if you just screamed." I informed her and I delivered the final blow by punching her hard in the stomach and heard a blood curltaling scream from the women I just beat the crap out of.   
  
Every one clapped and screamed, whistled or was just compleatly stunned. "And the new comer, Amber is the winner!!" Yelled the anoucer.Congratulations me!   
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
O.O  
Lina:O.O  
Kujaka: Uhh ok. O.O  
I didn't know I could wright like that! Whoo hooo! Yah! that was great! yee hoo!  
Lina: You beat the crap outta her alright! did you read what you wrote at all or did Masato take over?  
  
I think Masato toke over there.  
Alright so see ya!  
And expect that again for the dundia tournament,  
Lina:O.O your gunna wright another one like that?  
Yup!  
yay! Love , natashiko-miyoko, yes I did change my name! thank you for noticing! 


	6. He's Back!

Happy days! A new chapter! I hate spell check! awell. Hey, uh do u think I should have some sort of matira? like in ff7? or eidolines! I like that Idea! but its up to you. Sorry bout my grammar and spelling mistakes. May fate be with you and have fun reading! See yah!  
  
and please under stand that I will change the pov's at all time so maybe at the least expected times so, beware!  
  
When the game gets deadly.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~Links POV  
  
" HEY! LINK! I DID IT! YEAH! I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!!! YAH HOO!!" She screamed, at the top of her lungs if I do say so myself, running towards me at top speed. "Yah. You did.." I said as she hugged me.  
  
" I'm so happy I won! But.. Something's bothering me.." She said her head still on my chest. "What's that?" I said looking down at the auburn mass of hair. "I dunno.. It just felt like something possessed me.. Like.. all my sorrow was in the fight.. Guiding me.. Like I was watching my self battle and not do anything myself.." she said in a distant voice. She must have noticed how long she was holding me because she let go of me and I started to blush.  
  
I noticed she was deep in thought for the whole day and I didn't feel like bothering such a pretty lady when she's thinking.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!Amber's POV  
  
I might have been possessed.. maybe.. But why? Why me? wait!!  
  
-==Flash back==-  
  
" For you are a very special girl and was abandoned for a reason."  
  
-==End of flash back==-  
  
Sin.. Where are you? I miss you.. "Oh really?" Said a voice behind me.. "Sintos!" I yelled. I'm happy now!! more then ever! "Hello M'dear!" He said as cheerily as me. "Whats going on here! Who's in here?" Said a voice coming into my-I mean, our room. he he. "Wh-WHOA! Who are you? Amber hide its a Poe!" He said.. "This is sintos. I call him Sin for short." I said happily as I gave him another breath stealing hug.   
  
"M'dear.. poes still need to breath!" he said with a bit of sarcasm. "Sorry!" I said, blushing. I noticed Link chuckle. "Whats so funny!?!" I asked. "Thats what I though we would look like when I think of us together when were married!" He laughed, He suddenly stooped as he saw me blush and clamped his hand over his mouth and mumbled something about needing fresh air.  
  
"Alas M'dear.. He has a secret that has been out in the open for a long time... He has never felt love from anyone and- why are you thinking that? Was it a dream?" He demanded instead of I'm sure what he wanted to be a question. "I had a dream like that. Why does it matter?" I asked. "Because what you will dream will soon become a reality." He told me   
  
I gasped and decided to save him the trouble and tell him I love him. If what sin is telling me is true, then I will love him and he will as well. I'm still nervous. Its not good to tell them something you already know. Yet what is that voice in the back of my head? what does it say when ever I think of him? Why does it bother one part of me? If it bothered me at all, why wouldn't every part of me be bother?  
  
I can hear it! 'You do not love any one? why do you belive that he is in love with you? why can't you face the facts and just do what you always do? Ignore the feeling and bottle it up!What does it matter to you if he hates you? Thats one more person.. Not like it matters to you... You are a cold hearted person and no one can stop you!' it said over and over again. for a few minutes I believed it and saw darkness surround me, though after a heard a big bang I got outta my trance and headed towards the sound.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The haunted palace deserves more.!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
Links POV  
  
I heard the explosion from the haunted palace. It was very far from the spirit temple and very hard to get to unless you have a access card like me. but what about Amber... Thanks to my outburst she probably already knows that I loved her..   
  
I made it there and half of it was destroyed! "Gee I loved what they did to the place.." I said sarcasticly.. "LINK!!OH MY GOD!" She said in all surprise. "What happened? what is this place?" She asked looking scared. "This is the Haunted Palace. I don't know what happened to it." I said looking at her. Almost half the color in her pretty face is gone. "Don't worry. Its a myth.Its probably not haunted at all." I said giving the most confident smile I could muster up.  
  
We went in, I dunno about Amber, but I felt sick. The inside had the same buety as before. "But why is it destroyed outside?" I asked myself. "AHHHHHHHH! LINK HELP ME!!" I heard amber yell as an unseen force grabbed her and took her away.   
  
Some where else.  
  
"Heh heh. so Link.. what happens now? I have your girl-friend. You better come quikly, or else, she might be in the world of darkness forever.." and laughed harshly at the man he was looking at in the crystle ball...  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
What suspence! what drama! what-  
Lina: Sappyness.  
What do you mean by that?  
Lina:I mean its sappy!  
Errr. I guess it was..  
ok so. ehem. *Wierd voice that makes the perfect suspence epesode of "Gossebumps!"*   
who is the man who kid napped Amber? What does he mean by "You better come quikly, or else, she might be in the world of darkness forever.."? When will Link be able to tell Amber he loves her when she's kidnapped?!?!?!?!?! tune again next time for When the game gets deadly. 


	7. things don't always turn our the way you...

Hey y'all! hopefully I can finish this chapter today! .. it might be a little angst-y. ANY WAY!! I will get up these chapters A.S.A.P.. ok. READ NOW!!! The pov's will change during the chapter. ok? cya!! (Song fic! very first one!)  
  
~*~*~*Links POV*~*~*~  
  
^~* I wanna to belive you,  
when you tell me that it'll be ok,^~*  
  
'I let her down! It's been seven freakin' years!! I let her down so badly.. she'll never forgive me. But its only so I can use more weapons. She'll understand! she has to!' I thought to my-self as I run down to every shop getting weapon's and arrows. I go and get bugs and sell it to the begger women.  
  
^~* Yah I try to belive you,  
but I don't^~*  
  
"AHHH! HELP ME!! IT'S HER!!" Her? "No stay away! I said stay away! I'll kill you!! " Whats going on? I run off and find a man being beat up by a women with Auburn hair, "no..." I whisper realizing right away who it was.  
  
^~* When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,^~*  
  
For some time I stood there looking at the women I see in front of me, remembering that one night, I heard her say something in her sleep.  
  
flashback  
  
She was sleeping peacefully and she started to talk in her sleep, "I wish I could be like you link.. brave and a hero known to all.. I hope you don't mind." Why would I?  
  
End of flash back  
  
^~* I try to belive you,  
not today, today, today, today, today.^~*  
  
" Amber!" I yell. She looks at me with great loth, or hatred and turns back around wither her arm in the air and chants,   
  
" Stars! hear my word! I am thy demon! I am thy commander bring forth lightning to this soul you see in front thy ruler! LIGHTNING STRIKE!!" I look on in horror and awe as I see a great bolt of lightning come from her hand and land on the mans chest.Blood splatters on the ground as the man sinks down, head first drowning in his own blood.. She the looks to me and if looks could kill, then this would be no laughing matter..  
  
^~* I don't know how I'll feel, tomorrow, tomorrow,  
and I don't know what to say, tomorrow tomorrow.  
Tomorrow is a different day. ^~*  
  
She looks at me a scowls, "What is it you want with me that you so much as to call me by my name pesent?" She asked looking at me in hate.   
  
Amber... I lost you.. "Amber!! It's me!! Link!! Don't you remember me?" I asked looking on in hope. 'please remember,' I pleaded in my thoughts. She started to smirk, after the hatred became loth as she spoke "Yes I remember you! And belive me, when I get my hands on you, there will be no more then mere scraps of you! You tried to claim Ganondorf's death instead, held onto your own, as for me, I held onto love and hope for five years and I gave up on you! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAVE ME! aperently, I thought wrong.. For the next two years I tried to cope with Ganondorf's intense training and finally had it, the wisdom of my own, now I have no use for you! GOOD BYE LINK!!" She screamed pulling up her arm in some what of a struggle to keep hold of her own body.   
  
For some reason, she looked up at me with apologetic eyes while the rest of the face put up an act of hatred, as she started to chant her words of death.  
  
^~* It's always been up to you,  
it's turning around, it's up to me.^~*  
  
"Stars! Head my word! For I am thy demon! Give me thy strength, Give me thy power! Thy power of fire! FIRE HEAT!" She yelled and she suddenly was in a blinding light, she then looked normal but looked sinister with her small smirk and hatred in her eyes,  
  
^~* I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't^~*  
  
She looked to me then charged at me. In a rush people where running around me, looking for a place to hide, they aperently knew what she was going to do, I could not see where she was as all of a sudden I felt wromth as she hit me in the of my head, she then made a small fire ball in her hand and shot it at me, to bad a young women got caught in it instead.   
  
"I'll be back for you Link!! and next time, you won't have people to be your shields and I will be armed, with something more deadly then death him-self!!" She yelled and disapeared in a cloud of blue and purple smoke.  
  
^~* Give me a little time,  
leave me alone a little while, and maybe it's not to late!^~*  
  
~*In the castle market*~  
I looked on in horror as I saw all the damage that has been done to the market place, 'It's worse then before! but how did I know that?' I walked around and found that there was only a place for a couple people in the storege house. I looked around and noticed that there was a women that looked like Zelda, "Hello. I would like to stay here where can I go to sign in?" I asked smiling with my eyes closed, (A/N: "I bet I can smile with my eyes closed!" ^~^)  
  
She seemed to blush and went to the front, "Daddy! A customer!" She yelled to the back. A man that looked like the king went to the front and asked how long, I just said a couple of hours so I can get a little regeneration. He showed me and told me I could stay for five hours and he'd wake me up when the time comes.  
  
^~* Not today, today, today, today, today.  
I don't know how I feel, tomorrow, tomorrow,  
And I don't what to say, tomorrow, tomorrow, is a different day.^~*  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
"Whoa! What the? Where am I?" I asked my-self looking around the room to find it empty "This is the place to find your-self." Replied a small child's voice. "Who are you?" I asked oblivion, "Courage." He said then coming out of his hiding spot of darkness.  
  
"Why am I here?" I asked once again to the young child. "To learn."  
  
^~*I try to belive you,  
when you tell me that it'll be okay,  
yah I try to belive you,  
not today, today, today, today, today, tomorrow it may change,^~*  
  
"What?" I asked. " Something that you will hear only one more time.. Take fate to declaire courage you never thought possible.. take wisdom to declair greed you never wanted... Take power and declair a death, you never thought any better of.."  
He said just before fadeing as fast as he came.....  
  
^~* Tomorrow it may change.^~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
That was pretty cool..  
Lina: Where'd Sakura get the song? Did Sakura make it?  
Alas.. No.. I wish! then I would have made millions of money. of course LOZ does not belong to me, nor does tomorrow by Avril Lavigne...   
Kanjuka: Thanks...  
Heh heh. You liked that didn't you?  
Kanjuka: I DID NOT! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO PUT RAVONUSE SEX CRAZY ZORA'S IN *MY* BED!!?!?! HUH?!  
No reason .^~^  
Kanjuka: yay......  
  
R&R YOU DAMN FREAKING PEOPLE!! I mean please R&R. thanks! bye!! 


	8. But you cannot deney fate.

Hi! today is gonna be different! I'm gonna write a story! whoops! silly me! I'm so stupid!! ok so listen carefully and take my word. I will not be up-dating my story "Gender blender" cuz I wanna finish this story first, n e way enjoy! (If u liked the song fic part tell me and I'll do another one! ^_~  
~*~* Amber's POV.*~*~*~  
  
' He will not defeat me! I will not let him! Like Ganon-sama said, he was a pawn, just so I could get my power!' I thought looking down at my hand. 'The middle piece of the puzzle is mine and no one can take it.' I thought again putting my black glove bake on   
  
' My glove. It looks like Links.' I was starting to get annoyed when the voice in my head spoke of Link. ' I will soon kill him,'   
  
" Ah! Scythe! Good to see you!" Called Ganondorf, looking at me with lust in his eyes. "Ganon-sama, where is Link now?" I asked sweetly. "Why my dear! He is in the Castle town!" He said smiling like a dumb ass. "Thank you." I spoke these work through clenched teeth, getting quite annoyed with him thinking that he'll get lucky one of these days.  
  
I desipear in a flash of indigo, leaving behind a trail of smoke, and a cauffing and cussing gannon..  
  
~*~*~ Links POV~*~*~  
  
I wake up to find the women beside me, lust dancing in her eyes. "Hi, big guy," She said, just before her lips connected with mine. My eyes fly open as her tounge was trying to get acsess into my mouth.   
  
I imeditly push her off, whiping my lips clean of her taste. "Zelda! I told you! I love Amber! Now if you don't mind I'll pay your father and leave!" I stated, walking away. She beat me to the door and locked it with the key her father gave me.   
  
" Your not going anywhere, not until you kiss me." She said with a mischivous glint in her eyes."I will not kiss you. not when I love someone else." She looked crest fallen, knowing that she lost.she opened the door and went to her part of the room where she worked.   
  
I payed the king and left the place, leaving the burden of Princess Zelda to her father.  
  
~*~*~* Amber's POV*~*~*~  
  
I see him walk out saying his good byes to the princess and her worthless father. ' I always hated royelty, especially that little bitch Zelda. Why though? Was it because she whiped his mind clean of Links great adventure or is it that she is the enemy of Ganon. Either way I hated her..   
  
"Whoa! Geez! you scared me!" Link said smiling, I felt a little better knowing that he still cared so much. "Don't act like a child, you are 18." I know I was wrong. I knew the only reason he didn't come to save me was because he was asleep but I couldn't help it. Ganondorf brainwashed me to belive it, but it only worked on hylaien's and Geroudo's and anyone back home could tell you that I am none of those things. I flinched visibly at the mention of home.   
"Link I don't want to do thins but I will die if I don't.. I'm sorry." I stated before I ran to him and tried to cut him in half with my scythe, "Thats alright... " He said smiling.   
  
yesterday....  
  
"Amber!! It's me!! Link!! Don't you remember me?" He asked looking on in hope. I started to smirk, after the hatred became loth as I spoke "Yes I remember you! And belive me, when I get my hands on you, there will be no more then mere scraps of you! You tried to claim Ganondorf's death instead, held onto your own, as for me, I held onto love and hope for five years and I gave up on you! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAVE ME! aperently, I thought wrong.. For the next two years I tried to cope with Ganondorf's intense training and finally had it, the wisdom of my own, now I have no use for you! GOOD BYE LINK!!"   
  
Ganondorf was controling my body and I was trying to stop it. but he was too strong. I hated him! I finally decided to give up and Link looked at me with soft eyes.  
  
"It's OK." He said aperently figuring out that I was brainwashed or something. I looked down at my bloody arm feeling tears weld up in my eyes for the first time in years. 'funny..' I thought looking down so Link wouldn't see my tears 'I can take Ganondorf, but Link can make me cry in a second. Heh heh I guess I do love him' By the time I finished I noticed how much blood I lost, I fainted only hearing the fadeing screams of Link telling me to get up.  
  
~*~ Dream~*~  
  
'Where Am I?' I thought looking around. My thought seemingly heard by anyone." You are here. nothing else to be said." Spoke oblivion. "OK. What am I doing here?" I asked. "Well to learn. Listen carefully and well cause if you don't nothing will work out." She said walking out if the hole in the wall.  
  
"Take courage and declair Fate you never thought possible. Take Wisdom and suffer greed you never wished for, and take power, for a death never thought of." She spoke wisely. "One more question, who are you?" "My name is not of importence just what I symblefie. I am fate and nothing can change that. I would also be that little annoying voice in your head that reminded you of Link. I'm sure you don't want to, but don't forget the love you felt for him. belive in your self and don't let go of your powers for the world.................."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
What did you think? short?   
Everyone:YAH!  
Well sorry but I had to stop there. I was at a loss. Good bye now!  
Everyone: WAIT! 


	9. Lonliness grants you nothing....

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? 


End file.
